vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mr. Bambu/D
Foreword So, I've been wanting to check out some spells from D&D for awhile. WeeklyBattles of VSBW has a blog here, but there are MANY spells in the verse (hundreds to thousands in official canon). I wanna check out a few, and I'll probably do more later. Specifically, I will cover the following: * Sphere of Annihilation * Flaming Sphere * Energy Vortex * Acid Breath * Greater Fireball * Blast of Flame So. Let's go. Calcs Sphere of Annihilation Alright, any users of this spell are automatically INCREDIBLY powerful. Anything that it touches is immediately destroyed, sucked into a void and practically wiped from existence. Our information comes from here. So, we know the sphere is two feet in diameter. So we have a radius of 1 foot (30.48 cm). Plugging this into the sphere volume calculation, we get a volume of 1.19 x 10^5 cubic centimeters. We will assume Atomization as a low-end, and Subatomic Destruction for a High-End. Both are equally as likely. Since it destroys literally anything, we will assume highest values readily available- Gold for Sub-Atomic, and Diamond for Atomization. Valuables being atomized, let's do this. Atomization: (1.19 x 10^5 cc) x 210081 j/cc = 2.500 x 10^10 Joules, or Large Building level Sub-Atomic Destruction: (1.19 x 10^5 cc) x 1.474 x 10^13 j/cc = 1.753 x 10^18 Joules, or Small City level Nothing incredible. Superior to Dragon Breath, but still, eh. Would get better stuff if I found atomization and sub-atomic values for the most durable elements ever, but that's a lot of extra stuff. This is just a magical item type deal that powerful magic users can take control of, so... case-by-case. Flaming Sphere Less powerful spell, description here. Level 2 spell, pretty low-end. It creates a flaming sphere, 5-feet in diameter. We know that fire has a density of 0.3 kg/cubic meter. We also know our volume of a sphere is 65.45 cubic feet. Converting it to cubic meters we get 1.853 cubic meters. Multiplying this by 0.3 per cubic meter, we get a weight of 0.556 kg. Using this calculator and plugging in all values (0.556 kg, and the maximum heat change of 634 degrees Celsius when making the hottest fires in the coldest regions), we get a total of... 3.567 x 10^5 Joules, or Wall level. Extremely consistent with current ratings. Energy Vortex Energy Vortex is a level 3 spell. It can come in multiple energy types, including Cold (capable of freezing human beings), Fire (heat change method), Acid (capable of melting humans), and Electricity (???). It is a 20-ft blast coming out from the point you're standing on- so a semi-sphere. Let's start with finding volume. It has a 20-ft radius, so plugging in the volume for a sphere we get 9.49 x 10^8 cubic centimeters. Cut this in half, however, as it is only a semi-spherical blast. So we get 4.745 x 10^8 cubic centimeters. We will start with Cold. It is cold enough to freeze a human being solid- so we will account for the change in heat for a human, get the volume for the average human, and then multiply that volume until it closely meets our own volume. Average human body temperature is 37 degrees Celsius. Average human weighs 62kg. Using Aqua Calc, this is a volume of 61,386 cm^3. Dividing our volume by 61,386 nets us a multiplier of 7729.776. Easy enough. Using this calculator again, we find that freezing one being instantly nets us 1.540 x 10^7 Joules. Multiply this by our designated multiplier, we get a final total of 1.191 x 10^11 Joules, or City Block level. Biiiiig outlier. Next up, Fire. Easy. It'll shift heat in the air to the heat of fire. Using the weight of air multiplied by our cubic meters, we get 474.5 cubic meters x 0.3kg/cm^3 = 142.35 kg. Plugging in these values (heat change of 634 and 142.35 kg) into the calculator, we get 9.133 x 10^7 Joules, or Room level. Consistent overall. Finally, Acid. It can melt humans in that area. Average human is 62kg of mostly water, so I'm taking the lazy way out and just assuming it is water. Sorry. So, our volume of area (474.5 m^3) equates to 474,500 kg of water. That weight times our value for vaporizing water (2256.7 joules/kg) equates to 1.071 x 10^8 Joules, or Room level. Also consistent. I dunno on Electricity, so leaving this one here. Acid Breath Same deal with what we did before, we will calculate values to melt humans. Acid Breath is level three, by the way- usable by 5th level characters of appropriate class. All we have to do is find the volume. Acid Breath is a 15-ft cone and, if compared to other spells, is five feet at the end. Plugging in these values in centimeters into the calculation for a cone- getting a total of 2.78 x 10^6 cubic centimeters. So... just as we did before, find volume to weight for water and do the calculation. Of course, we get 2780 kg of water. Let's multiply. 2780 kg x 2256.7 Joules/kg = 6.274 x 10^6 Joules, or Wall level. Underwhelming but still good backup. Greater Fireball Basically just like fireball but... bigger. Specifically, twice as big of a radius. We'll put in a calc for an explosion and fire itself. We'll use this blog for the explosion. Pretty simple, plug in the doubled radius (40 ft = 12.192 meters). This equates to Room level. Now doing the same for fire. This is a 1219.2 cm radius spherical fiery area. This gets us a volume of 7.59 x 10^9 cubic centimeters. Volume to weight once again. We know fire is 0.3 kg/cubic meter. We have a total of 7590 cubic meters, multiplying this by 0.3 nets us a weight of 2277kg for the weight of the fire (that's a lot). Plugging all numbers into the specific heat calculator we get 1.461 x 10^9 Joules, or Small Building level. Sadly, far below anywhere near the amount needed to make a significant difference for the level needed (17th) to cast the spell. In theory, with this damage, it could vaporize something easily, but that's cheesy to shift methods halfway through. Moving on. Blast of Flame Blast of Flame is a 4th level spell (7th level casters) that creates a 60 ft cone of pure flame. If it is like Cone of Cold, the end of the cone has a 15 ft end. Converting this to cubic meters and plugging it into the calculation for the volume of a cone, we get 400.32 cubic meters. Multiplying this by 0.3kg/cubic meter, we get a total of 120.096 kg of fire. Plugging this into the Heat calculator we get a total of 7.706 x 10^7 Joules, or Room level. Tallies Mostly within expected ranges, let's see the overall results. In order from strongest to weakest in terms of Joules output. Sphere of Annihilation, Sub-Atomic Destruction Method: '''1.753 x 10^18 Joules, or '''Small City level Energy Vortex, Freezing Method (Level 3): '''1.191 x 10^11 Joules, or '''City Block level Sphere of Annihilation, Atomization Method: '''2.500 x 10^10 Joules, or '''Large Building level Greater Fireball, Fire Method (Level 9): '''1.461 x 10^9 Joules, or '''Small Building level Greater Fireball, Explosion Method (Level 9): Room level Energy Vortex, Acid Method (Level 3): '''1.071 x 10^8 Joules, or '''Room level Energy Vortex, Fire Method (Level 3): '''9.133 x 10^7 Joules, or '''Room level Blast of Flame (Level 4): '''7.706 x 10^7 Joules, or '''Room level Acid Breath (Level 3): '''6.274 x 10^6 Joules, or '''Wall level Flaming Sphere (Level 2): '''3.567 x 10^5 Joules, or '''Wall level TL:DR, nothing changes, really. All consistent, underwhelming, or outlier-ish. Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Blog posts